La última étapa de los guardianes—Amuto
by Missiks
Summary: Han pasado tres años y los guardianes finalmente se han vuelto a reunir con la llegada de Ikuto, sin embargo, con este acontecimiento empezará quizá la etapa más decisiva de todos, sobretodo para Amu. La llegada de Emi les traerá un gran cambio para los guardianes, y por supuesto, una gran incógnita que deben de resolver.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, aburrido, sin embargo esa era una hora de felicidad, ya que a miles de adolescentes se les permitía salir temporalmente de una cárcel en la que los encerraban más de 6 horas diarias, (Incluso más), cárcel conocida por la mayoría de los adultos como escuela.

Pero, como cualquier historia de Shugo Chara esto no se basa en la escuela, o planes para el fin de semana, si no que se trataba de las aventuras de una "Pequeña" pelirrosada, y por su puesto, en su vida amorosa, "¿Ikuto o Tadase?" era algo que a muchas chicas volvía locas, en especial a las fans del Amuto, quienes se morían por aquel pelinegro.

Volviendo al tema de la Pelirrosada, esta se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo a su antigua escuela primaria. Y la razón de esto no era solo que se reuniría con todos sus amigos en el Jardín Real, si no que también volvería a verlo, después de dos años Ikuto volvería, "¿Que le diría?" " ¿Seguirá con Yoru?" Eran los vagos pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza, y distrayéndose con eso, llego al Jardín Real.

—¡Amu-chii! ¡Pensábamos que llegarías Tarde!

—Amu-chan corrió con todas sus fuerzas-desu.

—Pero...¿llegue a tiempo no?

—Justo a tiempo Hinamori.—Exclamó el ex Jack.—Pero no me has ganado.

—¡Ella no utilizo el Chara Change!—Defendió Ran.

—¡Ni yo!

—¡¿Como se supone que eres tan rápido?!

—No subestimes al ex Jack.—Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le recordaba a Amu su derrota.—¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias de Ikuto, Utau?

—Dice que en menos de cinco minutos está aquí.

—Conociendo a Ikuto-nii-san son menos de dos minutos.

—¡Amu-chii debes estar nerviosa!

—¿Por que estarlo?.—Dijo con Vergüenza camuflada con arrogancia.—No veo el porque.

* * *

—¡Ikuto Bájame!

—No.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es lo mas normal del mundo que este nerviosa! ¡Han pasado muchos años, apenas me acuerdo de sus rostros!

—No me importa. Además ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Que..?

—Ya nos vieron.—Y en ese momento una sonrisa triunfante pasaba por su rostro. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

La chica (Por que lo era) Se quedo perpleja, y de un segundo a otro reacciono. ¿Que pensarían cuando la vieran así? Sobretodo aquella chica de la que le contó Ikuto...

—¡Ikuto Bájame Ahora!.—Pidió, lo que menos quería eran malentendidos.

—Bueno...—Accedió. Ya la habían visto, no tenía escapatoria alguna.

—¡Ikuto!.— Se abalanzo cierta chica contra el recién llegado, a lo que el por supuesto, esquivo.

Suspiro. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, lo cual agradeció desde lo más profundo...

—¿Ikuto-nii-san, quién es esta persona?

 _"Maldición."—Pensó._

—Ah... ella...

Iba a matarlo, no sabía como, pero iba matarlo.

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ella se quito la capucha que traía puesta.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante aquella chica, y cada quién tenía pensamientos diferentes, claro. Pero a dos rubios se les aceleró el corazón al verla.

—Ka...

—¡Kai!.-La abrazó.— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Con Ikuto?.—Dijo una muy sorprendida Utau.

—Bueno, es una larga historia.

—Si, pero antes deberías ocuparte de algo.— Ikuto llamo la atención.— Tu hermana, ¿No se habrá perdido?

—Mier...—Se tapo la boca antes de decir una grosería, y se levantó.— ¡Voy a buscarla!

—¡Eres una horrible hermana mayor!—Gritó el mayor con burla.

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!.— Ikuto lanzó una risilla.

—No recuerdo que tuviera hermana.— Dijo por fin Tadase.

Era verdad, y eso a Tadase le hizo sospechar algo. Algo que le sorprendió bastante de por si.

—¿Su hermana es la nueva Joker?

Ikuto sonrío de lado, estaba bastante divertido con la situación y Tadase lo percibió de inmediato.

—Y por eso la trajiste contigo.—Continuó

—Exacto. Al rato descubrí que su hermana era Kai. Y... bueno de alguna forma terminamos viajando los tres juntos. Pensé que también les agradaría verla.

Ninguno aparte de Utau, Tadase e Ikuto entendían mucho, pero estaban seguros de que se los explicarían, siendo su hermana la Jocker debían hacerlo.

—Ella era una amiga que jugaba con nosotros cuando pequeños.— Susurró Utau a Kuukai.

Pero en un principio su inesperada confianza no era lo que sorprendía a todos.

—Así que me dejaron venir a Japón con la condición de que hiciéramos un concierto en conjunto.—Finalizó de explicar Kai.

Kai Aoyama era en realidad una cantante iniciada en Japón, pero que poco a poco se empezó a ganar su fama siendo finalmente reconocida mundialmente. Sin embargo, su historia con los hermanos Tsukiyomi y Tadase era otra historia.

—Mi nombre verdadero es Emi Niimura, preferiría ese nombre puesto a que llama menos la atención. Sin embargo, si desean llamarme Kai no hay ningún problema.—explicó.—Con respecto a mi hermana, decidí mudarme a Japón con ella en cuanto sus huevos nacieron, fue bastante dificil convencer a mamá pero... bueno, pensé que el hecho de formar parte de los guardianes le daría un mejor ambiente que en Estados Unidos.

—Pues bien... Hinamori-san—Siguió Tadase.—La verdad es que no pensé que Yukki llegaría tan pronto, por eso no te lo había dicho pero...como la anterior Joker te correspondería ser su mentora.

A la pelirrosada se le enrojecieron las mejillas al escuchar eso.

—¿Es en serio?.

* * *

 **Llegados a este punto, no se lo que estarán pensando pero, solo quiero decirles que mis senzuales hermanos menores me han borrado la otra historia ;-;**

 **Me duele hasta lo más profundo del alma, en serio ;-; lamentablemente la unica copia que tenia estaba en otro teléfono que un hombre malnacido me ha robado n**

 **Y bueno, se que me quieren matar, descuartizar, etc, etc.**

 **Pero ya saben, nadie sabe exactamente donde vivo y eso quedará en secreto por razones de seguridad (?**

 **Edité el primer capítulo y espero rápidamente subir de nuevo el segundo, tengo un gran futuro con esta historia, y otra en mente, así que, espero que os agrade nwn**

 **Con mucho amor, Kanade nwn *corazoncito***


	2. Chapter 2

Sin embargo, al analizar la situación, realmente se la pensó dos veces para seguir tan animada.

Los ánimos de la pelirrosada podrían haber tocado las nubes por los efectos de la noticia que había recibido días antes, había tenido extrañamente unos buenos años luego de la ida del pelinegro, como si el regreso de sus Charas o su aumento milagroso en sus calificaciones fueran una recompensa por la ausencia de este.

En ese mismo instante sus ánimos fueron por los suelos.

Se sentía confundida, después de todo ¿Como se supone que debería sentirse?, ni siquiera llegó a mirarle desde que puso un pie en el jardín real y ella, en cambio, no dejaba de mirarle como si quisiera hacer una lista con todos los cambios que había tenido.

Nunca llegó a pensar que el pelinegro pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

No dejaba de buscar momentos oportunos para poder siquiera mirar a la chica sin llamar la atención de alguna de las personas que se encontraban en la mesa, quienes animosamente no dejaban de hacerle un sin fin de preguntas que dudaba que pudiese responder sin meter la pata.

— ¿Te irás pronto?. — No pudo evitar guardar silencio tras ver que de la boca de su hermana era la responsable de aquellas palabras.

Con el pasar de los años hizo una inevitable reflexión sobre su comportamiento hacía ella, no pudo evitar pensar que, entre tan agitado ambiente quizás se sintió sola, que más de alguna vez no estuvo allí y a duras penas aprendió a convivir por si misma.

Y no podía evitar agradecer la aparición de su actual novio, el cual sin duda era una buena persona, aunque claramente (y de alguna forma también lamentable) tenían alguna que otra pelea que cualquier otra pareja podía tener.

Pero sin duda que sentía celos de aquello.

— En realidad esperaba quedarme un tiempo, espero que no te moleste.

Las mejillas de la rubia tomaron color al instante y pudo notar en seguida el apretón que sufrió la mano de Kuukai quién estaba a su lado.

— ¿Molestarme? ¡Es fantástico! ¿Y Kai? ¿También se quedará?

Esta vez fue la recién llegada la que contestó.

— No puedo dejar sola a Yukki, así que esperaba quedarme un tiempo, aunque debo instalarme y esas cosas.

La pequeña niña se removía en su asiento de forma inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a que la merienda terminase para salir corriendo de allí y refugiarse en algún lugar, o eso pensó Amu, quién en cada segundo aumentaba su curiosidad por saber que clase de persona ocuparía su anterior puesto.

Pero más la tenía por su hermana mayor.

No se consideraba una persona celosa, pero ciertos hechos empezaban a hacerle dudar de si misma. Ni siquiera se había exaltado (porque normalmente lo habría hecho) al oír a Ikuto decir que se quedaría un tiempo. Las dudas le empezaban a comer el cerebro, pero era consciente de que tendría que guardarse todas aquellas dudas por si misma, porque para ser sinceros, no se sentía con el derecho de dejar salir esas preguntas a la luz.

Cuando por fin la merienda se dio por terminada Amu por fin pudo darse el lujo de volver a casa, aunque quizás un poco más desanimada que cuando había salido, así, sin más, lo único que recibió del pelinegro en ese instante fue un compromiso de verse después, aunque poco sabía si quería ir.

Él, en cambio, aún le quedaba todo un camino por delante, aunque no necesariamente se refería al camino que tendría que recorrer junto a su amiga justo siguiendo a la pareja que al parecer tendría que soportar durante su estancia en Tokio, aunque de por sí ya era una buena referencia.

Agradeció el haber llegado por fin al apartamento, para buena suerte de ambos era amplio aunque, para esperarse de una cantante tan reconocida como ella cualquiera habría esperado algo mucho más lujoso, pero eso era algo muy alejado a los gustos de la rubia.

— Aún sobra una habitación — Había dicho — ¿Porqué no te quedas, Kai? Saldrá más barato que un hotel.

Ella misma era consciente de que ese era un muy mal argumento, pero siendo así no tenía mucho que perder.

— N-No es necesario, Utau, es decir, de todas formas tendré que buscar un departamento para mi y para Yukki así que...

No era suficiente para convencer a Utau, su mejor amiga de toda la vida estaba por fin en Japón y no perdería la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella.

Iba a contraatacar, pero en esa situación no había mucho que decir.

* * *

La pelirrosada tras una larga charla con su madre por fin pudo subir hacía su habitación, agradeció que no fuera esa clase de "charla" que tenían todos al llegar a la adolescencia, puesto a que su madre estaba completamente al tanto con la llegada de Ikuto, aunque aún así no sabía que opinar luego de aquello.

— ¿Que ha dicho? — preguntó animada Ran, quién al ver lo desanimada que se encontraba su dueña no dejaba de agitar sus pompones a su lado.

— Pues... Mi primo, vendrá a quedarse una temporada con nosotros.

— ¿Y cual es el problema-desu?.

— No lo se, es extraño, hace tiempo que no lo veo y temo que no haya cambiado en lo absoluto.

Miki por su parte estaba ocupada en otro asunto mucho más importante para su dueña, o eso esperaba, porque las señas o el leer los labios nunca se le dió demasiado bien por lo que no entendía exactamente que quería decir Ikuto tras la ventana.

 _"Sólo abre"._

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención de el resto de las Charas aprovechó de que todas estaban el lado opuesto al pelinegro y por tanto no debería haber problema alguno en abrir la ventana.

Y para suerte del pelinegro no hubo problema alguno, y logró con éxito, abrazar el pequeño y débil cuerpo de la pelirrosada en forma de sorpresa, y de alguna forma, para complacerse a si mismo.

— Te dije que te vería luego, pequeña.

No pudo evitar apegarse más al cuerpo del pelinegro, si eso fuera posible, necesitaba sentir el aroma que siempre desprendía de el y le daba tranquilidad, o las manos suaves que siempre la estrechaban con cariño y que de alguna forma u otra siempre acababan protegiéndola. Necesitaba sentir a Ikuto luego de tanto tiempo.

— Maldición, te extrañé, Ikuto.

— Y yo a tí, demasiado tal vez.

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se, es muy poco quizás, pero yo, en lo personal, prefiero calidad a cantidad uwu.**

 **Quiero que sepan que tengo acceso al computador casi siempre una vez por semana, así que dependiendo de lo que escriba, iré subiendo, eso es todo nwn**

 **Bye, Bye.**

 **Con amor, Kanade.**


End file.
